


Palpatine/Mace Windu Ficlet Collection

by DoreyS (DoreyG)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyS
Summary: Ficlets involving a Palpatine/Mace Windu pairing.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious/Mace Windu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Neon

Under the neon lights of Coruscant at night Palpatine somehow looks more sinister. Not the genial old man of the daylight, the sweet innocent that just _stumbled_ into holding the fate of the galaxy in his hands, but something far darker. The wrinkles on his face turn into crags, the kind smile morphs into a threatening sneer and his eyes turn into dark pits.

"I know you're up to something," he snaps. And then, as an afterthought: "we need to stop meeting like this."

"Ah, but then you'd never discover _what_ I was up to." Palpatine laughs, not bothering to hide his scorn this late and with only the two of them here. "Besides, I know you, my dear master Jedi. You're in too deep to possibly think of leaving now."


	2. First Impressions

"Suspect him, you do also?"

They've just come from a meeting with the latest senator from Naboo, a small seeming man with a warm smile. He folds his hands in front of himself, and thinks very carefully on the answer he wants to give, "he seems like a perfectly ordinary senator, Master Yoda. Perhaps a little more intelligent than most, but otherwise largely normal."

"Deceiving, looks can be," Yoda gives him a shrewd glance, one that isn't quite angry but that still hovers on the edge of disappointment, "and a true answer, that was not."

He thinks carefully for a second more, working very hard not to clench his hands into fists. Thinks on how suspicion wasn't his first reaction, when he first saw Palpatine's careful habit of making himself seem smaller and the way that the warmth of his smile never quite reached his eyes. Thinks on how he looked into those lizard eyes, grasped that surprisingly cool hand and thought finally, somebody else who knows what it's like to hide their true self.

He has been angry for so long, has had to hide that anger for so long. To see it reflected back at him, so subtle and yet so certain, was more seductive than suspicious.

"Master Windu?"

"You are, of course, right," he answers quickly, clenches his hands tight in front of him and walks swiftly on, "there is certainly something different, about that senator from Naboo."


	3. Role Reversal AU

Darth Windu is everything he ever expected him to be. The other Jedi call him a mad dog, an explosion of hopeless fury that will eventually burn itself out, but up close he can see that his scorn over such a view was correct. Windu is not a brief explosion, but a wildfire - one that will grow larger and larger, consume and consume until there is only ash left in his wake.

He smiles, attaches his lightsaber back to his belt and steps forward carefully. Windu, such a beautifully wrathful wildfire, stares at him warily from his position a few steps away.

"...You are not afraid of me," and is, as expected, the one to eventually break the silence - scowling at him furiously, as if the effort to make such simple words was the worst thing in the universe, "not like the other Jedi, at least."

It is certainly something that he can work with, as he has worked with so many things before, "believe me, Mace, I am nothing like the other Jedi."


End file.
